1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to golf ball teeing apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus operative automatically to move a golf ball to a hitting station at the touch of a switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Golf driving ranges are widely used by golfers in practicing their game. Typically such ranges are out of doors and not usable in inclement weather. Further, the golfer is usually required to manually place or tee up each ball to be hit. Since golf is a game requiring considerable concentration, it is distracting to a golfer, having analyzed his last shot, to have to interrupt his concentration by bending over and teeing up a fresh ball.
Indoor driving ranges are designed to allow the golfer to practice in a protected environment, but analysis of the effectiveness of each shot is difficult because of the necessarily short flight of the ball. Such ranges sometimes provide automatic teeing devices, but such devices are generally unsatisfactory because of their high cost, complexity, short service life, or lack of reliability.